1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a starter provided with an auxiliary switch for turning on and off a current to operate an electromagnetic switch.
2. Description of the Related Art
In the past, in a starter for an internal combustion engine for use with a large-sized truck for example, an electromagnetic switch for driving a motor is operated by turning on a key switch, though through an auxiliary switch, because of a large current flowing through the motor.
In this case, the auxiliary switch is mounted on the motor while protruding in a diametrical or radial direction in a shape projected along an axial direction of the starter (see, for example, a first patent document: Japanese patent No. 3,290,353).
In the known starter for an internal combustion engine, the auxiliary switch is mounted on the motor while protruding in the radial direction, thus posing the following problem. That is, the degree of freedom in mounting the starter to the internal combustion engine is very low, so there is a great restriction on a mounting location at which the starter is mounted on the internal combustion engine.